Bratz: Rockin' In England
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: The girls have to go to England to cover Melanie C's hard rock cafe gig and to interview Girls Aloud. While some other work still has to be done, the girls wonder if they can pull it all off. Will they? Read to find out!
1. The Big News

**Bratz: Rockin' In England**

**Chapter 1: The Big News**

"You guys!" Sasha shouted as she ran toward her friends at the Smoothie Bar that Saturday afternoon. It was a sunny and breezy afternoon in Stilesville and the Bratz were just chillin out. Cloe, Yasmin, and Jade all turned to see Sasha running. "What's up Bunny Boo?" asked Yasmin. "I just got a call from U-Music UK," Sasha answered, trying to catch her breath. "We get to interview them!" "Who?" Yasmin asked. "Girls Aloud!" Sasha exclaimed. The girls gasped and squealed with excitement. "Oh my God," Jade said. "That's so awesome. I love Girls Aloud so much, especially Cheryl." "I know," Sasha agreed. "I just love Nadine." "Kimberley's my favorite." Yasmin said. "Nicola and Sarah for me." Cloe joined in. "So do you guys go back to London again?" Eitan asked from behind the smoothie stand. "Yeah, but we're in London for a day, then we go up to Manchester," Sasha answered. "We leave next week. I'm so excited." "Cover story involved?" Dylan asked as he got up from the rotating stool. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "We were going anyway to cover the Hard Rock Cafe Pinktober thing in Manchester. Luckily, we scored an interview with Girls Aloud too." "Are they performing?" Eitan asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "We get to interview them like in the afternoon, like hours before their Manchester Evening News Arena gig." "So who's gonna be performing in Manchester?" "Melanie C," Yasmin answered. "And this time, she's not pregnant. So hopefully, we'll get to meet her baby. We have backstage passes coming in the mail." Just when the guys thought they weren't going, Cloe spoke up, "And you guys are coming. We got four for us, and four more for you guys." "Seriously?" Dylan asked. The girls nodded. "Oh come on," Jade said. "You guys know that you wanna meet baby Scarlet too." Scarlet was Mel C's baby. She was about eight months old now. "Yeah," Eitan gave in. "I do." "So do I." Dylan agreed. Cameron and Koby came up. "Hey guys." they greeted. "Hey," Yasmin said. "Guess what?" "What's up?" Cameron asked as he hugged her. "We scored the interview with Girls Aloud!" Sasha exclaimed. "That's great." Koby said. "Yeah." Cameron agreed. "And you guys are going to England with us," Jade added. "So that means we got backstage passes for you guys too, for the Hard Rock Cafe Pinktober thing where Mel C's performing at." "Sweet," said Koby. "Are we gonna get to meet the baby?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Hopefully. She's so cute." "She is." Sasha agreed. "We'll call you guys later," Jade said. "Going home. Bye." The rest of the gang said bye then they all left.

"So do we know what we're gonna ask them?" Jade asked the next day at the Bratz Magazine office. They were busy, getting prepared to go to England. Cloe was getting her Dear Cloe column finished, Yasmin was doing the photo layout from the SPCA Animal Fashion Show, Jade was finished up her Latest Looks column with looks from Paris, Portugal, and Germany, and Sasha was finishing up her Down With Sound column, with the latest music and artists to discover online. "I don't know yet," Cloe answered. "We're so not asking the question that all interviewers ask." "Which is?" Sasha asked. Just when Cloe was about to answer, Yasmin butt in, "The, 'So how does it feel to be famous?' question." "That one." Cloe said. The girls laughed and got back to work. Soon, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Yasmin said. She went over to the door and opened it. "Delivery." said the U.P.S. man. "Thank you." Yasmin said taking the box and signing the pad. The man smiled and Yasmin closed the door. "I think our passes are here." she said. She put them on the table near the computers and opened it. Sure enough, there were the passes. "Our names are on them." she announced. "Awesome." said Cloe as she and the gang got up. They looked through the box. There was one for Yasmin, Jade, Cloe, Sasha, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, and Cameron. "Great," said Cloe. "I'm really excited now." "Me too." Jade agreed. Yasmin closed the box up and put it in the closet. Then, the girls got back to work for the afternoon.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Hello London and Hello Manchester!

**Chapter 2: Hello London & Hello Manchester!**

**One Week Later**

The Bratz girls and guys walked through Stilesville International Airport that Thursday morning, heading for England. "This is gonna be so much fun," Sasha said. "I can't wait. Who has the passes?" "I got them all in my bag." Cloe said. The girls and guys walked through the gate and boarded their flight. Soon, it took off and they were on their way to England.

**10 Hours Later**

_"Ladies and gentlemen," _said the flight attendant. _"We will be landing at London's Heathrow Airport in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt." _The Bratz were in First Class, and were totally tired. They always hated the flights to England, becasue they were so long and so boring. Anyway, the Bratz crew fastened their seatbelts and soon the plane landed. Before they knew it, they were at their limo and finally, they got to the London Heir Hotel. They checked in and all went up to bed.

_"RRIINNGG!" _went the phone the next morning. It was right beside Cloe, so she picked it up and sleepily answered, "Hello?" "Good morning Miss Cloe," said the manager downstairs. "Bratz wake up call." "Thank you so much." Cloe said. She hung up the phone and sat up. She looked over at the bed near the closet, to see Sasha still asleep, clutching her teddy bear. Cloe rolled her eyes, went to the bathroom, and showered. She came out, got dressed, and went out to the front part. _"Gosh,"_ she thought. _"They sleep through anything." _She turned on the TV and went through about five BBC channels. Soon, Yasmin came out of her and Jade's room, fully dressed. "Hey Angel." she greeted. Cloe turned and said, "Hey girl. Jade still knocked out?" "She woke up while I was fixing my hair." Yasmin answered as she sat down beside Cloe. "Hi Angel!" Jade called. "Hey girl!" Cloe called back. "Stop all the yelling." Sasha said as she came out of her and Cloe's room. She was dressed and now she was putting her hair up into a ponytail. It wasn't too long before Jade came out, dressed as well. "Okay," she said. "So what's on the agenda for today?" "Let's scope out London," Sasha suggested. "Or go shopping or something to keep us occupied." "And keep our minds off of Girls Aloud." Cloe added. "Yeah." Jade agreed. "Come on," Yasmin said. "Let's get the guys up and let's go." Before they could get out the door, there was a knock. Cloe opened it to see the guys. "Still can't wake you guys up." Dylan said. They came inside. "Whatever," Sasha said. "Anyway, come on. We're going shopping." "Are we on bag duty?" Cameron asked as Yasmin sat down in his lap. "You know it," Jade answered. "Now come on." The girls grabbed their handbags, then left out with the guys.

The girls were in Punkadelic, finding great deals on some of the cutest stuff. "And why can't we go to the arcade?" Koby asked. "Because," Cloe answered. "You're all on bag duty. Carry our bags and maybe we'll let you watch us interview Girls Aloud for the magazine." "I hope you let us in," Dylan said. "Cheryl is a hottie." The girls rolled their eyes. "You'll have to fight her husband then." Sasha said. "She's married?" Cameron asked. "Duh." the girls said together. Cameron and Dylan poked their tongues out at them. "So stupid." Yasmin muttered. Jade snicked then went through the clothes. They shopped for a few more hours, then went back to their hotel.

It was night time now, and the girls were in their hotel room. "Okay," Sasha said. "So we leave for Manchester tomorrow morning, and interview Girls Aloud tomorrow afternoon. Who's calling their manager?" "I got that covered," Yasmin answered. "I called U-Music and got Louis Walsh's cell phone number, so I can give him a call tomorrow morning on our way up." "Gotcha," Sasha said. "Questions prepared?" "Yeah," Cloe answered as she put her laptop in her lap. "All on here." "Back-up in case the laptop acts stupid?" Sasha asked. "Right here." Jade answered opening the notebook and showing the questions. "I think we got everything," Sasha said. "Now come on, off to bed now." The girls hugged eachother and went to bed.

The next morning, the girls and guys were on the road early. It took about four and a half hours to get up to Manchester by car, so they were chillin in their limo. "I'm so excited," Cloe said. "All this time I've waited, now I'm gonna finally meet them." The others girls laughed. "Chill girl," Sasha said. "I'm excited too, but calm down." Before long, the four and a half hours were up and the girls pulled up in front of their hotel. It was called the Manchester Rock Hotel. They got out and got checked in, then went up to their room. The guys locked up their room and came over to the girls' room. Now, here was the wait.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. The Best Interview and Hangin' Out

**Chapter 3: The Best Interview & Hangin Out**

"Okay," Yasmin said to the Girls Aloud manager over the phone. "Bye." She ended the call and put her cell in her pocket. "On their way up." she announced. The girls were so excited. They couldn't wait to meet Girls Aloud. Cloe was in the floor, with her laptop, ready to type answers. Jade was in the floor as well, with her notebook and pen, ready to write answers. Sasha was by the door, ready to open it. Yasmin was in the floor beside Cloe. Before long, there was a knock at the door. Sasha opened it and saw five gorgeous girls standing there. She instantly recognized them as Girls Aloud. "The Bratz, right." said Nadine. "Yes, yes," Sasha said. "Come on in." All of the girls stepped inside and sat down. "Okay," Cloe said. "Hi. I'm Cloe." "I'm Jade." said Jade. "I'm Yasmin." said Yasmin. "And I'm Sasha." said Sasha. "Hello." said Nicola. "So, you guys ready to get this started?" Yasmin asked. The girls nodded. "Let's do it, girls." Cloe said. Sasha sat down beside Cloe, and the interview began.

_For all Bratz Magazine readers: Hi Bratz readers, here's an exclusive interview from Girls Aloud._

_Bratz Magazine: Hi Girls Aloud._

_Girls Aloud: Hello. How are you?_

_Bratz Magazine: We're good. Now tell us one by one, your names._

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): I'm Cheryl_

_Girls Aloud(Nicola): I'm Nicola_

_Girls Aloud(Sarah): I'm Sarah_

_Girls Aloud(Nadine): I'm Nadine_

_Girls Aloud(Kimberley): I'm Kimberley_

_Girls Aloud(All): And we're Girls Aloud._

_Bratz Magazine: We'll it's very nice to meet you. We're really big fans. Okay, so, tell us a bit about the album, Out Of Control._

_Girls Aloud(Kimberley): Well, Out Of Control is our sixth album, and we love this album. The songs, are just brilliant, some great dance tracks in there. It's just great._

_Girls Aloud(Sarah): In fact, our single from there, The Promise, got us Single of the Year at the Brit Awards, so that was amazing._

_Bratz Magazine: That's really cool. Are the families proud?_

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): I think they are. I don't think our mums or dads even imagined that this would happen to us. _

_Girls Aloud(Nadine): I think they're all still in shock. I know my mum is._

_Girls Aloud(Nicola): So is mine._

_*They all laugh*_

_Bratz Magazine: Now, Cheryl, we saw the show where you had to be X-Factor judge and then go and perform The Promise with the girls on the show. Was that hard?_

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): It was very hard, and hectic. I was so exhausted after I was done. This lot was lucky because they could just chill and watch the show backstage, but I had to hurry and change and get back to my seat for X-Factor judge._

_Bratz Magazine: That had to be lots of pressure on you that night._

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): It was, it really was._

_Bratz Magazine: Now, do you guys have people who've inspired you, or what?_

_Girls Aloud(Kimberley): I think we'd all agree that the Spice Girls had a major influence on us. Those girls had a major influence on a lot of people in the music industry._

_Girls Aloud(Sarah): And also, about how people say we're the greatest girl band ever, I don't think that. In my eyes, the Spice Girls are the greatest girl band ever. No one could sell records as fast as they could._

_Girls Aloud(Nadine): That's true. It's very flattering that people say we're the greatest, but, you have to admit that the Spice Girls are the ones who really deserve that crown. They're amazing._

_Bratz Magazine: Did you guys get to a Spice Girls Reunion Show?  
_

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): Yeah, we all went together to their O2 show. It was brilliant._

_Girls Aloud(Nicola): I was just glad they were back together._

_*They all laugh*_

_Bratz Magazine: Do you guys have favorites?_

_Girls Aloud(Sarah): I do. Mine's Baby Spice._

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): I like Sporty Spice._

_Girls Aloud(Nadine): Scary Spice._

_Girls Aloud(Kimberley): Posh Spice_

_Girls Aloud(Nicola): Ginger Spice_

_Bratz Magazine: That's cool. So, what do you think of the girl bands out there today? Like The Saturdays for example._

_Girls Aloud(Nadine): The Saturdays are cool. I think they're gonna go really far in the industry._

_Girls Aloud(Kimberley): I do too. In fact, a while ago, maybe about a year ago, The Saturdays were our supporting act on our tour, so we were kind of, showing them the ropes and stuff of the industry. They were really lovely and sweet, and they are way talented._

_Bratz Magazine: What do you think of The Pussycat Dolls?_

_Girls Aloud(All): Love them so much._

_Girls Aloud(Sarah): I quite liked that song, When I Grow Up. It was fantastic._

_*Bratz laugh*_

_Bratz Magazine: Okay, so, let's ask this question. What do you think of us?_

_Girls Aloud(Cheryl): I like you guys. I'm dead serious, you're all fantastic. We all went to the Wembley show._

_Girls Aloud(Sarah): That was a really fun night. I like Bratitude. _

_Girls Aloud(Nicola): That was my favorite too. I started to get up and dance along with everyone else._

_Bratz Magazine: Thanks a lot you guys. That means so much to us. So, what's next for Girls Aloud?_

_Girls Aloud(Kimberley): Obviously we wanna make more albums together, but we're gonna take a bit of a break now. We've got our own things we're working on and we've been on the go for the past seven years. Cheryl's working on starting a family and a solo album, Nadine has her bar in Los Angeles, Nicola's working on a make-up range, Sarah's got a TV show she's working on, and I'm settling down too. But we're definitely not splitting up. We love eachother to much to split up._

_Bratz Magazine: Aw, so cute. Thanks girls for the fantastic interview. We can't wait for the next album._

_Girls Aloud(All): It was our pleasure. Thanks for interviewing us._

"Okay," Cloe said as she saved the document and closed up her laptop. "You guys were great. Thanks again." Jade closed her notebook too, the spare interview answers. "No problem," said Kimberley. "Thanks for having us. It was fantastic." The girls hugged them and they got autographs and pictures. The boys hugged them and got autographs and pictures too. Then, the Girls Aloud crew left. "That was fun. They're so sweet." Sasha said. "I know," Yasmin agreed. "Now, if we can get backstage and get a picture with Mel C at the Hard Rock Cafe, it'll be fantastic." "Come on," said Sasha. "Let's go and explore Manchester." The girls got their handbags and their boys, then left out.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Almost Time

**Chapter 4: Almost Time**

It was very bright outside the next morning and the Bratz were already up, seeing if they could still get backstage to see Mel C before and after the Hard Rock Cafe Pinktober gig. The gig was in two days, so they still had some stuff to finish up. "Gotcha," said Sasha. "Bye." She closed up her cell and Yasmin asked, "Are we still in?" "Yeah," Sasha answered. "That was Nancy, Mel's manager. We can still get backstage. I'm excited." "Me too." Cloe agreed. "Maybe we can get a picture with her, the baby, and her boyfriend." Jade said. "Boyfriend hates paps," Yasmin said. "So therefore, he probably wouldn't want to take a picture with us." "Just a thought." Jade said. The girls laughed. "A dream." Sasha added. Jade was typing away on her laptop, when an e-mail popped up. "Guys," she annoucned. "Girls Aloud's crew just e-mailed me some pics from their M.E.N. Arena gig last night." The girls gathered around Jade. Jade opened the e-mail and lots of pictures came up. "Great pictures," Yasmin said. "They look really stunning." "They do." Sasha agreed. They all went back to what they were doing. Jade replied to the e-mail, saying 'Thank you', and stuff like that. "This is music related," she said. "So Miss Music Editor Sasha, do you want me to send these to you?" "Please," Sasha answered as she opened her laptop. "Music is my thang." The girls laughed again. Jade sent the pictures to Sasha. "What do you guys think of this title for the Pet Fashions column," Yasmin said. "Purrfect Pets: London and Manchester's Latest Looks for Pets." "Love it." Jade said. "Feel it." Cloe said. "Adore it." Sasha said. Yasmin smiled and typed that up. "Where's Dylan?" Sasha asked. "I know right," Jade added. "Him and the fellas were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. He has the pictures we took yesterday on his digital camera." "I know." Yasmin added. "He's on his way," Cloe said. "I just texted him." "He better come on," Yasmin said. "It doesn't take that long to walk back from the London Breakfast House." "It must take forever for them." Jade said. The girls laughed. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Cloe opened it to see the guys. "Get your butts in here." she said. The guys laughed and walked inside. "Dill, camera," Sasha said. "Hand it over. USB cord too." "What do you say?" Dylan asked. "Hand it over now," Sasha said. "We still gotta go out and get outfits for the gig tomorrow night and we gotta get this work done. Give it!" "Alright," Dylan said, handing over his camera and USB cord. "Dang. Chill out." "We're cramming here," Yasmin said. "I feel like I do when finals come around." "Don't say the word finals." Cloe said. "So does the Hard Rock have a dress code like Pinz?" Cameron asked. "No," Jade answered. "You can wear whatever as long as it's not offensive to anyone or anything. But, no shirt, no shoes, no service what so ever." The girls laughed. "Nice," Koby said. "Can we still get backstage?" "Yeah," Cloe answered. "Yas called Nancy this morning. We can still get backstage, before and after the gig." "Nancy?" Eitan asked. "Melanie's manager." the girls clarified together. "Don't have to get smart." Eitan said. The girls all rolled their eyes. "Is the Girls Aloud thing a two page spread you guys?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "Interview and pictures. Need help with the photo layout?" "No, but thanks anyway," Sasha said. "I think I got it. You guys might need to look it over when I'm done." "Gotcha." the girls said together. "We're in a hotel office." Dylan said. "You guys shut up and go into one of the rooms," Cloe said. "Watch some TV or something. We need to focus on our work. Be quiet." The boys went into Cloe and Sasha's room and watched some TV. Meanwhile, the girls worked their butts off, finishing up columns about everything from advice to the latest make-up. Finally, most of it was done. "We're done for right now!" Cloe announced. The boys came out and asked, "Now what?" "Shopping." Cloe said. The girls all agreed on that, until Yasmin got a text from their manager, Ryan. She opened it up and said, "Girls, I think we totally spaced on this. We have an album signing at Manchester's Harrods in an hour." "Holy crap," Cloe said. "Totally spaced. This whole Girls Aloud thing threw me off." "Me too," Sasha said. "Come on. We gotta hurry up, get changed, and go." The girls quickly showered and changed, then they went off to Harrods.

Camera flashes went off all over the place as the Bratz sat behind a table in Harrods. The boys were there as well, standing over to the side, watching this whole thing. The girls were meeting fans and signing any Bratz album they wanted. Mostly, there were kids, but their were some adults who wanted the albums to be signed as well. Cloe leaned over and said in Yasmin's ear, "This is crazy. Too many people and Ryan should've kept reminding us." Yasmin snickered and signed another album. "Can I get a picture with you too, please?" asked the little girl. "Sure you can sweetie." Yasmin answered. She leaned up and put her arm around the little girl. The girl's mother snapped the picture then Yasmin sat back down. "Thank you." said the little girl. Yasmin smiled and nodded. The girls signed more and more albums and finally, they were down to about three people. It was a lady and her daughter, that looked to be about the girls' age. "That girl could've driven herself here," Sasha whispered to Jade. "She looks like she can drive." Jade nudged her, put on a smile, and said, "Hi, who am I making this out to?" "Giselle." answered the girl. "That's a pretty name." Jade commented as she singed the CD. She gave it back and said, "See ya." Giselle and her mom waved, then left. They were finally down to their last person, a girl that looked about seven. They signed that CD as well, then it was completely empty. "We gotta get to Fashion Queen before it closes." Cloe said getting up. The rest of the girls got up and got their bags. "We sure do," Jade agreed. "We need fashionable clothes for the Hard Rock gig." The guys and girls left on out of Harrods.

It was dark outside when the girls and boys got back to the hotel. They were exhausted. The boys were in their room, only because the girls told them that they didn't want them in their room right now. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sasha asked as she lay back on the couch. "I think we still have a few colums in the magazine to finish up," Cloe answered as she sat down in the floor and opened her laptop. "Let me check." "What could we possibly have left to do?" Jade asked. "That depends," Cloe answered. "Sash, did you write a review of the Girls Aloud show? I mean, we did actually watch it on SkyOne." "I haven't written it yet," Sasha answered as she closed her eyes. "I'll do it tomorrow." "Okay," Cloe said. "Yas, did you finish the photo layout of the 14th Annual Stilesville Pets Fashion Show thing?" "No," Yasmin answered as she checked her e-mail on her phone. "I have an e-mail from the show organizer though. She says that she'll e-mail me the rest of the pictures tomorrow." "Gotcha," Cloe said. "I have six more Dear Cloe thingys to finish. Jade, how's the photo layout going with the pictures you got from the London Fashion Show for Charity?" "Show organizer's sending me the rest of the pictures in the morning." Jade answered. "Okay," Cloe said. "We're almost done then. And the day after tomorrow is the gig." "Photoshoot tomorrow afternoon," Yasmin announced. "Ryan just texted me." "More work?" Sasha asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "I'm tired," Cloe whined. "Maybe this was too much." "Hey," Jade said jumping up. "Stop all the whining and moping around. We came here to meet Girls Aloud and then cover the Hard Rock Cafe Pinktober thing and we're gonna do it! Now shut up, let's get some rest, and we'll work in the morning." The girls were shocked by Jade's outburst. However, she was right. "Thanks for the pep speech." Cloe said. The girls laughed and went to bed.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Some Last Minute Work

**Chapter 5: Some Last Minute Work**

"Okay," said Sasha the next morning. "We have five hours to work our butts off. Do you think we can handle it?" "I think we can." Yasmin answered. "Okay," Sasha said. "At noon, we gotta meet Ryan down at the Carson Pub and Grille so we can go to wherever this photoshoot is." "We get the message, Sash," Cloe said as she opened up her laptop. "So what are we doing after the photoshoot?" "I don't know." Jade answered. "What's this photoshoot even about?" Sasha asked. "Something having to do with fall," Yasmin answered. "Ryan's e-mail said that we'd be showing off the lastest fall looks. Skirts, jeans, long-sleeved shirts, tights and stockings for the skirts, boots, cute fall flats, stuff like that." "Like those ballerina flats?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I can't wait to see this stuff." "Neither can I." Sasha said. The girls worked on their stuff. After an hour, there was a knock at the door. Yasmin got up and opened the door to see Ryan. "What is it?" she asked as she let him in. She closed the door and Ryan answered, "No hello, nice to see you." "No," Jade answered. "Because it's never nice to see you. Now what is it?" "Okay," Ryan answered. "I'll cut to the chase. We have some rumors to deny." The girls rolled their eyes and stood around Ryan. "Rumor going around that you snubbed Girls Aloud by not going to their show," he continued. "And here's another one saying that you guys are breaking up. And this one says that you've been asked to be the new spokespeople for Converse." "Website." Sasha said. "My turn," Jade said. "So I'm on it." She got in the floor and opened up the laptop. "Blog post on MySpace too?" she asked as she typed away. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Is that it?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Ryan answered. "It's a bit of a low number of rumors, but that's it." "The less the better." Sasha said. "Blogs are done." Jade said. "Thanks." Cloe said. "I'll see you guys later," Ryan said as he opened the door. "Remember, the Carson Pub and Grille at noon." The girls nodded and Ryan left out. "So bossy." Sasha said. The girls laughed. They worked and worked. Finally, every bit of the magazine was done. All that was left was the Hard Rock Cafe show, which was tomorrow night. "Come on," Sasha said as she grabbed her bag. "It's eleven forty-five. Let's jet." The girls got their bags and their boys, then left.

"Where is Ryan." Cloe said aloud. The girls and guys were inside of the Carson Pub and Grille. They were drinking sodas, since they weren't quite old enough to drink, and Ryan was late. It was twelve-fifteen. "Maybe he's working on something." Dylan said. "Or stuck in trafffic." said Jade, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah," Cameron added. "You know the traffic is crazy up here." The waitress came over to the table again and asked, "More soda everybody?" "Please." the gang answered together. The lady smiled and took their glasses. "I'm really close to going back to the hotel and prepare myself for the gig tomorrow." Yasmin said. "You not the only one." Sasha said. Finally, at twelve thirty-five, Ryan walked in. "Where's were you?" Sasha asked when he got to the table. "Sorry," Ryan said. "I got caught up in some paperwork. You ready?" "What paperwork could you possibly have?" Cloe asked. "Just come on." Ryan said, ignoring that question. The girls shrugged, got their bags, and left with Ryan and the boys.

"Okay," said the photographer to the girls. "Give me, a bit of a pout." The girls had been posing in these fall fashions for almost two hours, and they were tired now. To make things worse, this wasn't their usual photographer. The usual one would've let them take more than one break. But this one, some guy from Leeds, only let them have one break, and it was only ten minutes. "You know what," Jade said. "This is stupid and my feet hurt. We're going to take a break." "No you're not," said the photographer. "Now let's get these photos done. A couple more hours and you'll be done." "Whatever." the girls said. They went off to their hair and make up trailer and sat down. "Touch ups?" asked Sasha's make up artist, Julie. "No," Sasha answered. "We're taking breaks." Ryan came into the trailer and asked, "What are you guys doing?" "Taking a break," Yasmin answered. "You know, that little thing you haven't given us in months, because every five minutes we have photoshoots after school and promo trips." "We're exhausted," Cloe said. "Posing isn't as easy as it looks, especially when you're tired of it like we are." "Just get out there." Ryan said. "No." the girls said together. "Come on girls," said Ryan. "Just get back out there. We're almost done, just a couple more hours." "Ryan," said Sasha as she and the girls got up. "If you don't leave us alone, you are so fired." "No more being nice to you," Yasmin said. "You do what we tell you, so shut up and leave us alone." The girls practically pushed him down as they made their way out of their trailer door. "Come on girls!" shouted the photographer. The girls ignored him and walked over to the boys, who were chillin' out under a tree." "You guys done?" Koby asked. "We're on break." Sasha said. "You guys look exhausted." Cameron said. "We are." Yasmin said. "Girls," shouted Ryan. "Come on!" "Let's go before Hurricane Ryan gets any stronger." Cloe said. The girls rolled their eyes and went back to their photo session. After two more hours of posing, changing clothes, and getting make up touch ups, they were finally done. The girls changed back into their regular clothes and went back to the hotel with the boys.

"Okay," said Cloe. "Hard Rock tomorrow. So excited!" It was later that night and the girls were in their room, talking. The boys had gone back to their own room. "So am I," Sasha said as brushed Jade's hair. "I just wanna see Mel's baby." "If the baby's even there." Yasmin said. "And you sure there's no dress code?" Jade asked. "Positive," Cloe said. "So rock what you want Jade. Express yourself." "I do that anyway," Jade said, standing up. "I rock the latest and greatest fashions." She walked like she was on a runway, spun around, and did a little curtsey. "And that was the latest line of Sleepy Time PJ's," said Yasmin into her hair-brush. "Shown off by Miss Jade Suarez. Let's give her a hand." The girls clapped. "Now sit down, Kool Kat," Sasha said. "Let me finish brushing your hair." The girls laughed and Jade sat down. Sasha started brushing her hair again. Suddenly, something beeped. It was Cloe's laptop. "Low battery again?" Jade asked. "Nope," Cloe answered. "E-mail." "From who?" Yasmin asked. "It's from Ben," Cloe answered. "Oh my God, I don't believe this. How did he get my e-mail addy?" "Ben who?" Sasha asked. "Ben Johansson," Cloe answered as she opened the e-mail. "Remember, he used to date Meygan in the eighth grade, and he broke up with her the day before he moved." "I thought he was dead," Yasmin said. "That was the rumor on MySpace." "Apparently not," Cloe said. "Listen to this." The girls gathered around Cloe. She read the e-mail aloud. The e-mail read:

_Cloe(Angel-face):_

_Well, here it is, my first e-mail since moving away from Stilesville four and a half years ago. I still had Dylan's phone number so he gave me your e-mail a few weeks ago. Oh, and as for that rumor on MySpace, I can totally assure you that I'm not dead. Anyway, congratulations on all the success in Bratz. You guys totally deserved it all. So how's everyone back in Stiles? I'm sure none of you want to talk to me after what I did to Meygan. I've never forgiven myself for doing so. Well, has Meygan moved on yet? I have, kind of. I'm going out with this girl that goes to my school, but she'll never replace my Meygan. Well, Cloe, I gotta go. English paper is due the day after tomorrow and I haven't even gotten started. Miss you guys! See ya!_

_-Ben_

_P.S. Tell Meygan to look me up on MySpace._

"Wow," Jade said. "I really thought that he was dead." "And all this time he didn't even know how to get in touch with us." Yasmin added. "Because we all changed our phone numbers when we moved up to the Stiles Hills." Sasha added. Cloe replied. Her reply read:

_Ben:_

_Dude, it's so good to hear from you. Me and the girls are in Manchester, England right now. Dylan didn't say anything to us about getting in touch with you. Anyway, we thought you'd totally forgotten about us. I can assure you that Meygan has moved on. She goes out with a senior named Justin, now. Rumor on MySpace was that you were dead, killed in a car crash, but we can all see that you're not dead. Will you consider coming back to Stilesville next summer for a visit? Please, it would be so good to see you. Well, we gotta go. We have Melanie C's Hard Rock Cafe Pinktober gig to cover tomorrow night. See ya. I'll give Meygan the message._

_-Cloe_

She shut her laptop and looked at the girls. They were in shock, just like she was. "Wow," Jade said, getting up. "I gotta sleep on this." "Same here." Yasmin said. The girls all went to bed.

Chapter 5 done. Last chapter(chapter 6) coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. The Hard Rock Cafe's Pinktober

**Chapter 6: The Hard Rock Cafe's Pinktober **

The girls were up at eight a.m. the next morning, sorting out everything for the gig tonight. Jade was in charge of what the girls were gonna wear, Sasha was in charge of make-up, Yasmin was in charge of hair, and Cloe was in charge of accessories. "Everyone got their jobs?" Sasha asked. "Got it." the girls said. There was a knock at the door. Cloe opened it and saw the guys. "Dylan," she said. "You're on camera duty." The guys walked in, puzzled. "So I take pictures of you guys and Mel together?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "And Cloe handles taking pictures of Mel while she's singing." "I got it," Dylan said. "I think." "Now," Sasha said. "Girls, let's get this day started."

**11 Hours Later, at the Hard Rock Cafe**

The Bratz's car stopped outside of the Hard Rock Cafe entrance. "Whoa." said Sasha. There were so many people outside, waiting to get in. "The back entrance, Travis." said Cloe, to the girls' driver. Travis nodded and went around to the back. The girls and guys got out of the car and were stopped by two security guards. "We have passes," Yasmin said as she and the gang held up their backstage passes. "We're Bratz Magazine." The guards nodded and let them all in. "Which dressing room is she in?" Koby asked. "I don't know," Sasha answered. "Just-" She stopped when they all heard the cry of a baby. "Scarlet." the girls said together. They followed the sound to a dressing room that was almost at the end of the hall. It was a huge dressing room. The boys stayed against the wall while the girls peeked around the corner. Sure enough, they'd found who they were looking for. It was Melanie C, holding her daughter, Scarlet. The girls backed up. "Be cool." Sasha whispered. She stepped forward and knocked on the already open door. Melanie turned around and smiled. "Hi," she said. "Bratz Magazine right?" "Yeah," Sasha said, signaling the girls and guys to come on. "I'm Sasha, music editor." "I'm Yasmin," said Yasmin. "In charge of animals and clothes for animals." "I'm Cloe," said Cloe. "In charge of the Advice Columns and photo layouts for Charity Events." "And I'm Jade," said Jade. "In charge of all things fashion. The latest and greatest from England, Paris, Germany, you name it." "Those are just the guys," Sasha said. "That's Cameron, Koby, Eitan, and Dylan. Dylan's in charge of backstage pictures for right this sec." "Okay." Melanie said, putting Scarlet down in her pram. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person," Yasmin said to Melanie. "I love you. I was the biggest Sporty Spice fan on the planet." "That's really lovely to hear," Melanie said with a smile. "I'll have you know that I'm a bit of a fan of you guys too. Scarlet's well on her way to becoming a fan too." She looked down at her daughter. "Really?" Cloe asked. Melanie nodded and smiled. "Okay," said Jade. "And moving on, mind if we ask you a few questions?" "Ask away." Melanie said, sitting down. The girls sat around her. "First of all," Cloe said. "Before we get started, can I hold Scarlet?" "Of course you can." answered Melanie. Cloe carefully picked the tiny eight month old up out of her pram. The girls asked Melanie a few questions, then took a picture with her and a picture with the baby. Soon, Melanie's boyfriend, Tom, walked in and the girls took a picture with him too. The girls and guys smiled and left out. They went around and took their places in the audience. Dylan handed the camera off to Cloe and soon, the gig started.

They were halfway through the gig and it was now time for Mel to sing, Don't Let Me Go, a duet with herself and her guitarist/vocalist, Greg. Cloe had been taking loads of pictures, and she, the girls, and the guys were singing along to just about every song. "Now," said Melanie into the microphone. "There's someone here, that I wanna bring up to sing this with me. She's a really, really big fan. The girls and guys looked at Yasmin. "Yasmin," said Melanie. "Come on up." The crowd cheered. They cheered louder when they realized that it was Yasmin from Bratz. One of Melanie's tech guys handed Yasmin a microphone. "You ready?" Melanie asked. Yasmin smiled and nodded. The music started up and Melanie sang:

__

Melanie:

There's times when fake goodbyes, made you cry

But this time you don't

And I was only joking

I was broken when you told me to go

Don't make up the wrong minds

Don't forget the good times

Let me

All:

Stay a little longer

Cause if I'm gone

I can't make it right

In just one night

We could, go back in time baby

Go back and find where we both went wrong

It won't take long, I know

Don't Let Me Go

Greg:

I'm not giving up, I'm still in love

Is all I need you to say

And I don't need an answer

Just the chance to make the pain go away

So don't make up the wrong minds

Don't forget the good times

Let me

All:

Stay a little longer

Cause if I'm gone

I can't make it right

In just one night

We could, go back in time baby

Go back and find where we both went wrong

It won't take long, I know

Don't Let Me Go

Oh

Don't Let Me Go

Yasmin:

I beg you to find what it takes

To forgive me of all my mistakes

Cause if I walk out of your life

There'll no way back this time

Don't Let Me Go

(Music)

Yasmin:

Don't make up the wrong minds

Greg:

Don't forget the good times

All:

Stay a little longer

Cause if I'm gone

I can't make it right

In just one night

We could, go back in time baby

Go back and find where we both went wrong

It won't take long, I know

Don't Let Me Go

Oh

Don't Let Me Go

(song ends)

The crowd went nuts. The Bratz girls were jumped up and down, well, Jade and Sasha were and Cloe was taking pictures. The guys were cheering. "One more time for Yasmin, you lot." Melanie said. Yasmin took a bow and hugged Melanie. She handed her microphone to the tech guy and went back down to her friends. They all hugged her and then, the gig went on. Finally, at around nine, the gig was over. The girls and guys went out and around to the back. They got to Melanie's dressing room and hugged her one more time. "We'll see ya soon, Mel." said Yasmin. Melanie smiled and waved. Scarlet made a noise. "She likes you." Melanie said. The girls laughed and left out with their guys. This gig, was the best cover story in the world: _Melanie C: Live From The Hard Rock Cafe_.

Final chapter done. More from me soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
